northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Marine Force
Tokushu-tai Marine Force (特殊隊 海兵部隊 (マリーン フォース) Tokushu-tai Marīn Fōsu; translated as Special Squadron Marine Force) is the seventh Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron Series) produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba. Written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by R. Haley Nishizono, The series will be slated to premiere on May 26, 2014, replacing Tokushu-tai Dragonizer on GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot The Long Flight Corporation, a leading company of smartphones and tablets, had an inside job to destroy the world -- by summoning vampire mermaids through their secret invention, the DigiPortrait. The Vampire Mermaids started to conquer the oceans and seas to fulfill their mission to destroy the world. Anaira Inoue, a mysterious girl who was forced to trap inside the cursed painting by the Vampire Mermaids one hundred years ago, came outside the cursed painting to fulfill her mission -- to defeat the Vampire Mermaids and to restore the peace on Earth and to live a normal life as a normal person do. Along with her friends and teammates, will Anaira accomplish all her missions? Characters The Marine Force Team Fukuhara Sibling Force Allies *Yuumi Takeda *Takeshi Ohara *Asami Namiki Villains Long Flight Corporation *Nobuo Matsumoto Vampire Mermaids *Hironari *Frida *Marcus *Koji *Zachary Arsenal Henshin Device *Marine Brace *Marine Buckle Side weapons *Dual Purpose Marine Blaster Individual wepaons Episodes The episodes referred in this series as "Portraits". #First Portrait: A Mysterious Girl In The Painting (May 26, 2014) #Portrait 2: Haunted Past Reveals (May 27, 2014) #Portrait 3: A Special Donuts and Tempura (May 28, 2014) #Portrait 4: Never Forget the Rivalry (May 29, 2014) #Portrait 5: Did I Told Anything? (May 30, 2014) #Portrait 6: Say Ain't So? (June 2, 2014) #Portrait 7: Can I Eat Donuts and Tempura Again? (June 3, 2014) #Portrait 8: Motocross Competition Or A Fashion Week (June 4, 2014) #Portrait 9: I Can Reach The Goal! (June 5, 2014) #Portrait 10: Lonely Soldier (June 6, 2014) #Portrait 11: Here Comes The Gangster Monster Warriors! (June 9, 2014) (Portraits 11-15 are the tribute episodes for Gangster Monster Warriors.) #Portrait 12: The Supreme Killer Dance Step (June 10, 2014) #Portrait 13: Keiko Is Missing! (June 11, 2014) #Portrait 14: Goodluck Everyone (June 12, 2014) #Portrait 15: Time To Breakdance! This Is The Final Step! (June 13, 2014) #Portrait 16: Here Comes The Garuda Samba Warriors (June 16, 2014) (Portraits 16-20 are the crossover special week for Tokushu-tai Marine Force and Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba.) #Portrait 17: Oh What Happen! Is This The End For Garuda Samba Warriors? (June 17, 2014) #Portrait 18: Don't Forget To Do A Samba Dance Again (June 18, 2014) #Portrait 19: Marine Force And Garuda Samba Warriors, Gear Up! (June 19, 2014) #Portrait 20: Farewell, Garuda Samba Warriors; Hello, New Allies (June 20, 2014) #Portrait 21: #Portrait 22: #Portrait 23: #Portrait 24: #Portrait 25: #Portrait 26: #Portrait 27: #Portrait 28: #Portrait 29: #Portrait 30: #Portrait 31: #Portrait 32: #Portrait 33: #Portrait 34: #Portrait 35: Cast *Anaira Inoue/Blue Mariner (井上 アナイラ/ブルー マリナー Inoue Anaira/Burū Marinā): Ryoko Matsuda (松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) *Reiko Fukuda/Red Mariner (福田 レイコ/レッド マリナー Fukuda Reiko/Reddo Marinā): Yui Morimoto (森本 ゆい Morimoto Yui) *Sayaka Morimoto/Yellow Mariner (森本 サヤカ/イエロー マリナー Morimoto Sayaka/Ierō Marinā): Kotomi Harada (原田 ことみ Harada Kotomi) *Yuusuke Katsumura/Green Mariner (勝村 祐介/グリーン マリナー Katsumura Yūsuke/Gurīn Marinā): Yuuya Takahashi (高橋 裕也 Takahashi Yūya) *Keiko Ofuji/Pink Mariner (大藤 慶子/ピンク マリナー Ōfuji Keiko/Pinku Marinā): Takemi Hanazawa (花沢 武見 Hanazawa Takemi) *Shinnosuke Ikeda/Silver Mariner (池田 慎之介/シルバー マリナー Ikeda Shin'nosuke/Shirubā Marinā): Katsuhiro Kinjo (金城 勝弘 Kinjō Katsuhiro) *Chisato Fukuhara/Accel Mariner (福原 千里/アクセル マリナー Fukuhara Chisato/Akuseru Marinā): Reiko Takasugi (高杉 玲子 Takasugi Reiko) *Rowena Fukuhara (福原 ロウエナ/クロス マリナー Fukuhara Rouena/Kurosu Marinā): Hitomi Ueda (上田 仁美 Ueda Hitomi) *Nobuo Matsumoto (松本 信男 Matsumoto Nobuo): Ryosuke Sakakibara (榊原 亮介 Sakakibara Ryōsuke) *Yuumi Takeda (竹田 優美 Takeda Yumi): Kotomi Matsubara (松原 ことみ Matsubara Kotomi) *Takeshi Ohara (大原 武史 Ōhara Takeshi): Hidenori Kido (木戸 秀典 Kido Hidenori) *Asami Namiki (並木 あさ美 Namiki Asami): Mika Shinohara (篠原 美佳 Shinohara Mika) *Hironari (浩成 Hironari): Kazuhiro Sakurada (桜田 一洋 Sakurada Kazuhiro) *Frida (フリーダ Furīda): Inoue Takanori (孝典 井上 Takanori Inoue) *Marcus (マーカス Mākasu): Hiroki Anaira (穴井楽 博樹 Anaira Hiroki) *Koji (浩司 Kōji): Akira Taniguchi (谷口 アキラ Taniguchi Akira) *Zachary (ザカリー Zakarī): Ryotaro Seto (瀬戸 良太郎 Seto Ryōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Blue Mariner: Anaira Hanatani (花谷 アナイラ Hanatani Anaira) *Red Mariner: Yumi Kazuyoshi (和好 由美 Kazuyoshi Yumi) *Yellow Mariner: Riku Inoue (井上 リク Inoue Riku) *Green Mariner: Hironari Izumi (泉 浩成 Izumi Hironari) *Pink Mariner: Takemi Wada (和田 武見 Wada Takemi) *Silver Mariner: Kosuke Taniguchi (谷口 浩介 Taniguchi Kōsuke) Theme songs Opening theme *"MARINE FORCE ~ Flowing Bravery" **Performed by (うた): Kids On Mafia (K.O.M.) feat. Ryoko Matsuda (of R.C.T.I.; 松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) **Lyrics by (作詞): Ryoko Matsuda (of R.C.T.I.; 松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) **Composed by (作曲): Yuuya Tominaga **Arranged by (編曲): Yasuko Furukawa Ending themes *"NEVER FORGET" **Performed by (うた): R.C.T.I. **Lyrics by (作詞): Ryoko Matsuda (of R.C.T.I.; 松田 涼子 Matsuda Ryōko) **Composed by (作曲): Yuusuke Furukawa **Arranged by (編曲): Shingo Mizuhara Notes *This series marks as the anniversary series offering as Tokushu-tai Series franchise celebrates its first year since 2013. *The theme for this series has a resemblance to the 19th Fantasy Hero Legion Series's theme. *Anaira Inoue, the main protagonist of the series, is similar to Señorita Alejandra Padilla, a fictional character from the Philippine TV series, Innamorata, both are came from a cursed painting. **The only difference is Alejandra can enter outside the painting using a powerful necklace, while Anaira surprisingly came outside the painting without any using magic portals (such as powerful necklace), except for a magic spell. **However, Anaira is different to Alejandra as Anaira is more friendlier and sociable to her friends and teammates than what Alejandra would be. **Also, Anaira is extremely different to Alejandra as Anaira came outside the painting to live for good as opposed to Alejandra came outside the painting to live for evil. **While Alejandra came from the year 1931, Anaira came from the year 1914, which means she is the oldest Tokushu-tai warrior so far. *This is the first Tokushu-tai series since Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi having its own episode titles. Tokushu-tai Dragonizer and Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba are only two Tokushu-tai series not having their own episode titles, and followed by Tokushu-tai Acceleration X. *Ryoko Matsuda is the second choice to portray Anaira Inoue in the series. The role was initially offered to Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, but she turned down the role due to hectic schedules for Nathreikka von Karthana. *This marks as the fifth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, next to the previous Tokushu-tai series. The name Anaira become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. **Also, this marks as sixth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. See also *Monsters In The Sea *Innamorata *The Picture of Dorian Gray *Faust *List of GP-NET TV series Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series endings